trollkarlsGo
by FanFictionDreamer
Summary: a crossover with hikaru no go written in swedish [abandoned]
1. prolog: brevet från Hogwarts

A/N: this is a story in swedish. it is a crossover with Hikaru no Go. sooner och later (perhaps much later) i will translate it into english  
A/N: den här historien är en crossover med Hikaru no Go. Hikaru får ett brev från Hogwarts. Jag har ännu inte bestämt mig när Hikaru ska gå på hogwarts, kanske det blir samma år som Harry.  
None of this belongs to me. Inget av detta tillhör mig. It is fanfiction. Det är fanfiction.  
**Prolog: brevet från Hogwarts**  
  
"hikaru, du har post!"  
  
"Ja, jag kommer mamma!"  
  
Hikaru är en helt vanlig pojke, han hatar att plugga men gillar idrott, det skolämne han är bäst i.  
  
"Det verkar vara ett extra fint brev. Det är till och med skrivet med romaji!"  
  
Hikaru tar brevet från sin mor och sliter upp det, utan att ta hänsyn till det fina dyra pappret.  
  
"Mamma, hjälp mig, hela brevet verkar vara skrivet på engelska!"  
  
Hikarus mor läser brevet tyst först, sedan sätter hon sig ner på en stol och läser det igen.  
  
  
  
_Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom  
  
Rektor: Albus Dumbledore  
  
innehavare av merlin-orden av första graden, storhäxmästare, överstetrollkarl, högste storpamp i häxmästarnas internationella samfund  
  
Käre Mr Shindo,  
  
Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.  
  
En speciellt utvald trollkarl kommer till ert hem och hjälper er med resan till skolan.  
  
Terminen börjar den 1 september. Ni kommer som utbytesstudent att bo de sista veckorna innan skolstarten på den Läckande Kitteln i Diagongränden och gå en snabbkurs i engelska om det skulle behövas.  
  
Er tillgivna  
Minerva McGonagall  
Biträdande rektor_  
  
  
  
"Mamma, vad är det om?"  
  
"Det står här att du har blivit antagen till en internatskola i england som en utbytesstudent. Det står här att du blivit antagen till Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom, vad de nu kan tänkas lära ut där. Det verkar vara en prestigefylld skola, undrar om vi har råd med det..."  
  
"Är jag en trollkarl?"  
  
"Enligt brevet är du det. En trollkarl ska tydligen komma hit och förklara alltsammans. Tror du att du vill till denna internatskola i England?"  
  
"Jag vet inte. Kan jag verkligen vara en trollkarl? Det låter spännande."  
  
mer hann de inte prata eftersom det knackade på dörren. Hikarus mor öppnade dörren och fick se en konstig man stå där.  
  
"Goddag frun, jag antar att ni fått brevet från Hogwarts. Mitt namn är Albus Dumbledore, rektor på Hogwarts, och jag har kommit hit för att förklara det hela, för att sedan resa tillsammans med Hikaru till London om en vecka."  
  
"Vi har just fått brevet. Hikaru är dålig på engelska så jag fick läsa upp det för honom. Han blev lika förvånad som jag. Hikaru, en trollkarl?"  
  
"Det stämmer. Hikaru är en av två utvalda japaner som ska få gå på hogwarts som del av ett stort internationellt samarbete. Som jag sa kom jag hit för att förklara det hela."  
  
De gick in i vardagsrummet och så började familjen Shindo bombardera honom med frågor. Det tog flera timmar innan de var färdiga. Senare under dagen då de var färdiga sa Dumbledore farväl efter att ha sagt att han skulle komma tillbaka om en vecka för att hämta Hikaru för att sedan föra honom till England. Han hade några fler saker att arrangera, Hikaru var ju inte den enda nya japanska studenten (A/N gissa vem?). Familjen Shindo oroade sig för hur de skulle ha råd med detta, men Dumbledore sa att det säkert gick att ordna på något sätt om de skulle få ont om pengar.  
**please review!** Jag vill veta vad ni tycker. 


	2. kapitel 1: Sai

A/N: this is a story in swedish. it is a crossover with Hikaru no Go. sooner och later (perhaps much later) i will translate it into english  
A/N: den här historien är en crossover med Hikaru no Go. Hikaru får ett brev från Hogwarts. Jag har ännu inte bestämt mig när Hikaru ska gå på hogwarts, kanske det blir samma år som Harry.  
None of this belongs to me. Inget av detta tillhör mig. It is fanfiction. Det är fanfiction.  
**Kapitel 1: Sai**  
När Hikarus morfar fick höra om brevet bad han honom att komma till honom ensam. Han sa att han hade något att ge honom inför hans kommande resa till Europa.  
  
"Hikaru, vad bra att du kunde komma."  
  
"Vad var det du ville ge mig? Vad kan jag ha nytta av i Europa."  
  
"Tålamod. Min farfar lämnade efter sig en kista full med konstiga saker, och han ska ha varit en trollkarl. En av sakerna är en nyckel till ett bankfack någonstans i London. Jag har aldrig hittat banken, den verkar vara svår att hitta. Det kanske är en trollkarlsbank, vad vet jag. Jag letade i många år men hittade aldrig banken. Mina föräldrar var inte trollkarlar, och som du vet dog de under kriget. Nu går vi upp på vinden och hämtar ner kistan."  
  
"Okej. Men kan en kista vara något att ha?"  
  
"Du kommer att behöva en kista. Och du kan nog ha användning av sakerna i kistan också. Och du slipper köpa en ny kista."  
  
"Tack morfar."  
  
De gick upp på vinden och tog ner kistan. När de väl var nere öppnade Hikaru kistan. Den innehöll flera intressanta grejer, bland annat nyckeln till bankfacket, flera böcker och något som såg ut som ett go-bräde, fast i skålarna som hörde till fanns inga stenar.  
  
"Det där brädet har jag aldrig förstått mig på. Min farfar skrev i ett brev en gång att han hade införskaffat ett hemsökt Go-bräde."  
  
"Vad är det för fläckar på brädet?"  
  
"Jag ser inga fläckar. Var?"  
  
Hikaru lyfte upp brädet så att det blev lättare att undersöka det och pekade på ett område på brädet  
  
"Där. Ser du inte blodfläckarna?"  
  
_>Du kan se fläckarna?  
  
"Ja, det är ju det jag säger!"  
  
"Hikaru?" Sa hans morfar frågande.  
  
__>Du kan höra mig? Äntligen får jag möjligheten att spela igen! En till utvald! Fujiwara no Sai uppenbarade sig för Hikaru, och Hikaru svimmade.  
  
Hikarus morfar bar honom till en soffa. Han gissade att Hikaru var utmattad efter de senaste dagarnas händelser. Vad han inte visste var att under tiden som Hikaru var avsvimmad förklarade Sai vem han var. Det visade sig att Sai var en trollkarl under heianeran med en passion för trollkarls-Go. [A/N: det är det enda som skiljer sig från Hikaru no Go, annars är Sai:s historia normal. Om jag kommer på något mer jag vill ändra i Sais karaktär så dyker det upp senare.] För sig själv tänkte Sai att endast den som är utvald kan se honom i början, han funderade på vilket öde Hikaru möjligtvis skulle komma att möta. Fast som gammal trollkarl skulle han kanske kunna hjälpa Hikaru igenom några av svårigheterna.  
  
Omedelbart efter att Hikaru vaknat liggandes på en soffa hos sin morfar letade han upp sin morfar och frågade honom "Morfar, kan du lära mig spela Go?"  
  
__>Hikaru?  
  
"Varför...? Du var inte intresserad förr. Du sa att det var ett tråkigt spel för gamlingar..."  
  
__>Hikaru! Hur kan du ha påstått något sådant...  
  
"Nu när jag har ett bräde så måste jag ju lära mig spela Go så att jag kan använda det, eller hur?"  
  
"Ja, det kan nog stämma."  
  
Under dagen och kvällen lärde Hikarus morfar honom grunderna i Go, och Sai hjälpte förstås till på ett håll med svar på frågor som Hikaru inte ville ställa till sin morfar. Under de kommande dagarna spelade Hikaru och Sai ofta. Sai krossade alltid Hikaru eftersom han inte var så bra på det men Sai var lycklig ändå. Sen kom dagen då Dumbledore skulle hämta honom.  
__Vad tyckte ni? Kommentera gärna, jag vill veta vad jag ska göra för att förbättra mitt skrivande. Det blir roligare att skriva då man får positiva kommentarer och vet att det finns folk som läser historien och gillar den._


End file.
